noctus_gandafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Dagboek Gwendolien
Maandag 31 augustus Gwendolien staat vroeg op en maakt zich klaar om naar het werk te gaan. Vanochtend zal haar nieuwe directeur zichzelf en haar beleid voorstellen aan de stafleden van haar werk, 'Flanders Antiques'. Ze checkt eerst nog de actualiteit op haar smartphone (de economische crisis, de vluchtelingencrisis, scheuren in Europa, besparingen, stakingen bij het openbaar vervoer en het onderwijs en een aanval van 'Red 21' op een vluchtelingenkamp in Calais, waarbij honderden asielzoekers ontsnapten). en verwelkomt haar nieuwe kuisvrouw Rachida. Ze bekijkt ook haar werk-e-mails, waaronder een mail van een onbekende afzender die haar waarschuwt dat iemand vragen stelt over haar en haar familie. Ze leest ook dat er in de middag een openbare verkoop is van de eigendommen van een failliete familie in Sint-Martens-Latem. Tenslotte onderzoekt ze al eens wie haar nieuwe directrice wordt, en leert dat die vroeger het SMAK en het StaM leidde als commercieel directeur. Op het werk is het meteen vergadering. Daar zijn de andere stafleden aanwezig: Bjorn Wagemans (HRM en financiën), Jenny Lucas (communicatie en evenementen), Koenraad Depoortere (logistiek en beveiliging) en Eddie Draulans, de veilingmeester van 'Flanders Antiques'. Even later komt mevrouw Goethals toe, de voorzitter van de Raad van Bestuur, een oude vrouw in een rolstoel. Zij wordt naar binnen geduwd door Myriam Bauwels, de nieuwe directrice. Die stelt haar plannen voor om 'Flanders Antiques' om te vormen tot 'het Huis van de Kunst', of kortweg 'HuvaK'. Het doel van de organisatie verandert van puur winst maken tot het gebruik van kunst tot de emancipatie van de massa. Daarvoor heeft ze extra fondsen beschikbaar gemaakt. Ze heeft ook via HR onderzoek laten doen naar de verschillende personeelsleden en zal individueel kennis maken met hen allemaal, te beginnen met Gwendolien en Eddie Draulans. Tenslotte wenst ze van alle aanwezigen een gedetailleerd plan tegen het einde van de week over welke richting de organisatie uit kan volgens hen, om het nieuwe doel mogelijk te maken. Gwendolien vraagt aan haar jonge secretaresse An om onderzoek te doen naar de achtergrond van Jenny Lucas. Die komt er al meteen op uit dat Jenny Lucas een moeilijke scheiding beleeft of heeft beleefd. Myriam Bauwels ontvangt vervolgens Gwendolien op haar bureau en wijdt uit dat ze heeft geleerd dat Gwendolien soms dog-eat-dog-methoden hanteert. Ze wil weten of ze wel een goeie team speler is en het doel van de organisatie boven alles wil stellen. Gwendolien gaat natuurlijk volmondig akkoord. Eddie gaat na Gwendolien ook binnen en komt al brommend weer buiten. Eddie zal Gwendolien begeleiden naar de openbare verkoop in de namiddag. Ze rijden elk apart en Gwendolien vervloekt Eddie om zijn mooie Jaguar. Uiteindelijk komen ze aan bij het kasteel van de familie de Ghesquiere, dat te koop staat. De familie staat huilend in hun huis, terwijl de vrouw de man verwenst vanwege diens faliekante beursspelletjes. Eddie en Gwendolien kijken rond, en vinden onder andere oude meubels in Spaanse eik, Afrikaanse maskers en schilderijen van Roger Raveel. Die laatste besluiten ze aan te kopen. Gwendolien voelt zich ondertussen onverklaarbaar getrokken naar de zolder, waar de tienerdochter en -zoon hun kamers hadden. Daar vindt ze uiteindelijk een vreemde hanger van barnsteen met daarin een kleine schorpioen in het juwelenkistje van de dochter. Gwendolien zou dit aankopen voor zichzelf. Uiteindelijk biedt ze, helemaal aan het einde van de veiling, tot 500 euro voor een ding dat misschien 25 euro waard was. Haar enige tegenstander was een vreemde man zonder haar, bijna 'meneer proper'. Die verdween echter aan het einde van de verkoop. Gwendolien is nu een kistje grotendeels waardeloze juwelen van een tienermeisje rijker. Maar wat is het geheim van die hanger? Later komt ze te weten dat het juweel haar in staat stelt om haar gedachten te focussen, maar voor welk doel of effect? Gwendolien werkt na de veiling nog een hele tijd verder, zowel op kantoor als thuis. Daar localiseert ze de andere schilderijen van Roger Raveel in Europa, met hun waarde en of ze te koop zijn. Daarna zal ze om 20 uur een date hebben met haar gloryboy, de mooie Spaanse kunstenaar Silvio Escudero. Na een etentje, waar Silvio dramatisch vertelt over zijn nieuwe schilderij 'Eros en Thanatos', trekken Gwendolien en Silvio naar hotel Ibis. Na een vrijsessie die dik OK was (maar ook niet super), valt Gwendolien in slaap. In haar droom stijgt ze uit boven haar lichaam en wordt ze één met Silvio, die aan het schilderen is. Nadat ze – hij? – zichzelf helemaal heeft bestudeerd en merkt dat het een bijna perfecte illusie is, zet 'de nieuwe Silvio' zich aan het schilderen in een vlaag van genialiteit. Als het schilderij eenmaal klaar is, voelt Gwendolien zich weer terugdrijven naar haar slapende lichaam. Dinsdag 1 september Gwendolien ontwaakt om Silvio in extase te zien voor het schilderij dat eigenlijk zijzelf in haar dromen lijkt te hebben afgewerkt – hoe kan dat? “Het is mijn allerbeste werk!”, predikt Silvio, waarna hij niet langer hoort dat Gwendolien de kamer verlaat en zich klaarmaakt om haar broer te gaan ophalen in de gevangenis. Ze merkt op dat het verkeer alweer enorm druk is en dat naast het openbare vervoer nu ook de scholen lijken te staken. Maar uiteindelijk komt Gwendolien redelijk stipt toe aan de gevangenis en krijgt ze een bezoekerspas om haar broer op te kunnen halen. Om tien uur wacht Gwendolien Matthias op in de bezoekersruimte. Even lijkt het dat ze de kale man van op de veiling in de gang zag? Ondertussen bellen de ouders Matthias op via Gwendolien's smartphone. Matthias en Gwendolien besluiten om te wachten tot Matthias' advocaat terugkomt met zijn papieren, maar hij verschijnt niet meer. Aan de balie zegt men dat de papieren reeds lang in orde zijn. Matthias krijgt zijn karige spullen terug en mag gaan. Matthias en Gwendolien praten bij onderweg naar Gwendolien's grote huis in het Gentse Miljoenenkwartier, waar Matthias van Gwendolien tijdelijk mag verblijven. Matthias' andere spullen staan opgeslagen bij zijn ouders. Dat zal hij later in orde maken, want hij wil een lange rit maken met zijn oude motor. Thuisgekomen wordt Gwendolien wat openhartiger en ze vraagt aan Matthias of hij iets weet over haar barnstenen hanger of een vreemde e-mail. Matthias weet daar niks van. Hij gaat Thais eten afhalen. Gwendolien werkt ondertussen nog een beetje, tot ze een telefoontje krijgt van de ouders, die haar zeggen dat zus Magali een ongeluk heeft gehad in Brussel en voor een nacht in het ziekenhuis ligt. Ook zijn de tests die de papa moest ondergaan vandaag alweer zonder conclusie. Morgen hoopt de mama Matthias en Gwendolien thuis te zien voor een feestje voor Matthias. In de late avond gaan Gwendolien en Matthias nog uit en ze belanden uiteindelijk in de Mississipi. Gwendolien neemt stiekem haar pistool mee. Daar dansen beiden wat, en Matthias slaagt erin een meisje te verleiden. Uiteindelijk sluit de zaak en Gwendolien wil met de auto naar huis rijden, maar ze wordt erg ziek van de drank. Of misschien is er iets in haar drank gedaan? Wat ook zij, de rest van de avond en de nacht is voor Gwendolien één groot zwart gat. Woensdag 2 september Gwendolien droomt dat ze allerhande ingewikkelde plannen ontplooit om vooruit te komen in het leven. Plots ziet ze een grote, dikke kat met één blind oog naast zich rusten in een mandje. Zonder daarvoor moeite te doen wordt de kat bediend door mensen die haar allerhande lekkers geven. Er komt geen einde aan. De kat draait haar ene goeie oog naar Gwendolien en zegt: "je plannen zijn te ingewikkeld. Bediend worden komt van binnenuit. Concentreer je op de kern, doe minimale moeite voor maximaal resultaat, en je zult zien dat je net als ik als een godin zult zijn. Volg mij en ik zal het je tonen!" De scene verandert en de kat loopt naast Gwendolien. "We gaan op muizenjacht", zegt de kat. Ze snuift als ze ziet hoe Gwendolien bang is van een muisje. "Ik zie het al! Je hebt de bediening van anderen nodig, want je kan niet zonder hen! Als ik geen lekker mensensnoep krijg, ga ik gewoon op jacht. Ik heb geen mensen nodig en zo ben ik vrij! Jij, jij durft nog niet eens een muisje eten. Bah!" De droom vervaagt en Gwendolien wordt wakker met barstende hoofdpijn. Wat gebeurde er nu alweer gisterenavond? Met veel moeite weet Gwendolien zich een beetje te fatsoeneren en ze verstopt zo goed als ze maar kan haar kater terwijl zij en Matthias naar hun ouders rijden voor een barbecue ter ere van Matthias' vrijlating. Matthias en Gwendolien komen aan bij het ouderlijk huis. Daar wordt Matthias meermaals neerbuigend behandeld door een bediende van zus Magali die buiten in Magali's auto de wacht lijkt te houden. Gelukkig komt Magali uiteindelijk tussen en stuurt zij Peter weg. Er is een warm welkom bij de familie. Gwendolien krijgt een rondleiding van mams langs haar nieuwe kunstwerken. Maar er is iets aan de hand: Gwendolien wordt geplaagd door haar droom. De kat van vannacht lijkt tegen haar te praten en bepaalde acties te suggereren. Het valt Gwendolien moeilijk om zich hier tegen te verzetten. Uiteindelijk gebeurt er iets heel vreemds. Plots begint de barbecue op het publieke grasveld naast het huis hoog in de lucht te zweven! Heeft iemand dat gezien? Hopelijk niet! De familie is in shock. Vader Luc trekt zich terug met een boek in zijn studie, moeder Nele doet alsof er niks aan de hand is. Magali, Gwendolien en Matthias zoeken elkaar op om te begrijpen hoe die barbecue nu toch kon gaan zweven? Plots gaat de bel. Twee agenten staan voor de deur. Ze melden dat ze een telefoontje hebben gekregen uit de buurt over een... vliegende barbecue? Ze geloven er duidelijk zelf niks van. Gwendolien en Magali slagen hen erin te geloven dat het niks is. Overtuigd vertrekt de combi weer. Uiteindelijk komt de aap uit de mouw wanneer Magali, Gwendolien en Matthias hun vader vinden, lijkbleek in de studie, nerveus bladerend in een boek, de tranen nabij. De honden Asjira en Rufus dartelen door de kamer. Vader Luc besluit uiteindelijk te spreken. Huilend vertelt hij zijn kinderen hoe hij een tovenaar zou zijn. De kinderen staan er ongelovig op te kijken - wat, magie? Maak dat de kat wijs, dat bestaat niet! Vader biecht verder op dat hij zijn naam veranderde toen hij Nele huwde. Eerst heette hij Lucas Morrigan. Hij heeft nog een zus en een moeder die hij sinds 30 jaar niet meer zag, met wie hij geheel heeft gebroken en die wellicht niet eens weten waar hij is. Hij legt een stoffig fotoalbum open en schrijft een adres op: een zeker 'Recluse d'Arduinna' diep in de Ardennen! Daar zouden oma Caitlín en tante Birgit Morrigan mogelijks nog steeds kunnen wonen. Magali, Gwendolien en Matthias leggen verder hun ervaringen samen, terwijl mama Nele nerveus blijft beweren dat er niks aan de hand is. Hoezo kwamen zij de voorbije dagen alle drie in contact met dezelfde haarloze man, telkens in een andere hoedanigheid? Wie is die man, wat wil hij? Matthias en Magali zullen de nacht bij hun ouders doorbrengen terwijl Gwendolien naar huis gaat. De volgende dag zullen ze vroeg vertrekken richting de Ardennen, waar ze hopen hun onbekende oma en tante te kunnen ontmoeten voor meer broodnodige inzichten in wat er allemaal gaande is. Gwendolien merkte echter niet op hoe ze stiekem gevolgd werd. Toen ze haar huis binnen trad werd ze langs achter aangevallen door een sterke man. Ze rook nog een vreemde, bedwelmende stof in de lap die voor haar mond werd gehouden en toen werd het haar plots zwart voor de ogen. Voor de tweede keer in twee dagen zou Gwendolien haar inslapen niet bewust beleven... Nacht van woensdag 2 september op donderdag 3 september Gwendolien droomt van een nauwe gang met aan de ene kant zichzelf als wilde kat en verder in de kamer een dikke pad. De twee starten een gesprek met elkaar, zich afvragend wat ze precies doen daar, terwijl de gang steeds kleiner lijkt te worden. Plots wordt ze wakker, vreemd helder, op een plaats die ze niet kent, in een zacht bed. Er brandt kunstlicht. Boven haar is een jongeman gebogen met lang sluik haar. Niet het type waar zij gewoonlijk mee optrekt, denkt ze! Die jongeman wijkt terug terwijl Gwendolien rechtop gaat zitten en defensieve vragen begint te stellen – waar is ze, wie is hij, heeft hij haar ontvoerd? Ze herinnerde zich toch gewoon haar huis? Ze voelt haar lichaam en merkt dat ze al haar spullen kwijt is maar wel nog haar kleren draagt en haar barnstenen hanger. Gwendolien en de jongeman maken angstvallig kennis met elkaar en ze leren dat ze beiden naar deze vreemde plaats werden gebracht. Gwendolien gelooft maar weinig van het gebazel van die vieze hippie. Hoezo is hij van haar familie? Aan haar kant van de familie is zeker niemand zo schamel als hij! Hoezo is ze magisch actief? Dat zei paps ook al! Wat was er toch allemaal gaande? De jongeman reageert gefrustreerd op Gwendolien's onwil om haar duidelijk te maken dat ook zij magische krachten bezit. Nadat Gwendolien hem vertelt dat 'knappe mannen' haar helpen om beter te focussen, stapt hij naar de spiegel en ziet Gwendolien hoe hij zijn spiegelbeeld weet te veranderen en op George Clooney begint te lijken! Mja, veel beter, dat hij zo maar blijft! De jongeman nodigt haar uit om haar magische krachten op hem uit te proberen. Gwendolien probeert het en probeert in zijn hoofd te treden. Verbazend genoeg lukt dat! Drie maal na elkaar ziet ze in zijn hoofd herinneringen. Eén van een betoging in Brussel waarbij twee meisjes weglopen terwijl de jongen de betogers tegen de politie opruit, één van een kindertijd waarbij een jongen in de bossen een kring van heksen waarneemt en zich afvraagt of hij zelf ook zijn kleren moet uittrekken en één van een springerige, speelse meid die half mens, half hermelijn lijkt? Bij die laatste herinnering komt Samuel – want zo blijkt de jongeman te heten, zo leerde Gwendolien – in verzet en duwt haar weer uit zijn hoofd. Dus – oké. Magie bestaat en Gwendolien lijkt het te kunnen beheersen! Samuel en Gwendolien wisselen nu namen uit, met Samuel treurig omdat hij haar heeft moeten toestaan in zijn diepste privé. Hij vertelt haar over de verpleegster of over de glazig kijkende bewakers met wie iets heel vreemd aan de hand is – kan Gwendolien haar mentale magie gebruiken om de conditionering van die personen te verbreken? Nacht van donderdag 3 september Plots is er weer gerommel aan de deur. Samuel laat nog net zijn magische vermomming vallen, tot verdriet van Gwendolien. Binnen stappen twee bewakers met glazige uitdrukkingen, een beer van een waker en diezelfde kale man die ze eerder al zag? Gwendolien start meteen met haar manipulerende rituelen en legalistisch gedreig – “ik ken belangrijke mensen! Eén telefoontje en jullie gaan achter tralies!” Maar de kale man luistert niet, handenwringend en buigend ontvangt hij iemand anders in de kamer. Daar stapt een prachtige, rijzige man de kamer binnen, met een ijskoud gezicht, priemende, doordringende ogen, een antieke wandelstok en een tijdloos, duur uitziend kostuum. Ook al is Gwendolien lang niet ongevoelig voor deze indrukwekkende verschijning, het is Samuel die meteen reageert als hij de man volgen en vertrouwen wil. Gwendolien probeert nog om te begrijpen waarom Samuel plots zo vreemd reageert, maar helaas wil dat niet zo lukken, met Samuel's hippie gezicht en ongewassen, sluik haar. De kale man stelt zichzelf in een dik Duits accent voor als 'dokter Ijssel' en de nieuwkomer als 'herr Vodalus'. De indrukwekkende man komt kennis maken met Samuel en Gwendolien. “Dus dit zijn Samuel en Gwendolien Morrigan, het gebroed van Caitlin Morrigan? Goed gedaan Hans, je zal krijgen wat je hebt verdiend!” Even later spreekt hij met commanderende stem en volgen Samuel en Gwendolien hem – tot hun eigen verbazing – automatisch de kamer uit. Omringd door een heel gezelschap treden ze uiteindelijk een ruime kamer in met daar twee hospitaalbedden en tal van vreemde apparaten. Vodalus commandeert andermaal dat ze moeten gaan liggen op de bedden. Samuel gehoorzaamd zonder verder protest, Gwendolien zet echter nog een hele show op en vraagt Karl om een koffie. Karl grijnst en Vodalus en de anderen lijken het toe te staan. Nadat Gwendolien haar koffie heeft gekregen gaat ook zij op een bed liggen en worden beiden ingesnoerd. Ondanks de ontzettend intense omgeving en hun vreemde neiging om Vodalus te gehoorzamen voelt Gwendolien dat dit nu wel dat dit heel erg mis is. De bewakers maken nu de enkelband van Samuel en het amulet van Gwendolien los. Tot haar eigen verbazing weet Gwendolien door de conditionering van de bewaker die haar het amulet afhandig maakt door te breken. De man kijkt plots vol verbazing naar zijn omgeving, maar knikt als Gwendolien hem toefluisterd dat hij gewoon verder moet doen maar later hulp roepen. Een glazen kast wordt rond de ziekenhuisbedden geïnstalleerd en tal van draden, monitors en dergelijke worden aangesloten. Naast de bedden worden twee bollen geïnstalleerd met een doorzichtige rubberen buis tussen de armen van Gwendolien en Samuel en de bollen. Dokter Ijssel plaatst voorzichtig de enkelband en het amulet in de bollen, waar ze onder invloed van een vacuüm of zo in het centrum lijken te zweven. Dit is heel erg mis! “En nu?”, commandeert Vodalus dokter Ijssel. Met groeiende paniek hoort Gwendolien dokter Ijssel aan. “Herr Vodalus, het is dus wat we dachten: bij magi komt toverkunst uit de symbiose tussen hen en hun Avatar. In het verleden is ofwel de patiënt overleden ofwel de Avatar vervlogen telkens we hun magie wilden distilleren.” “Nu weten we één weg: we vangen de Avatar op in een amulet zodra de ziel het lichaam verlaat. Probleem is dat de Avatar zonder de sterfelijke ziel alle medewerking weigert. Maar als je hen onsterfelijkheid biedt, zoals voorgesteld, zou het mogelijk moeten zijn om – na verdere testen – hun Avatars de zintuiglijke impulsen te geven die ze doen denken dat die nog steeds in hun originele behuizing zitten. Het is omslachtig maar we verwachten eindelijk een goed resultaat.” “Is de behuizing voor de Avatars klaar?”, vraagt Vodalus met dominerende stem. Dokter Ijssel wijst naar de glazen bollen. "Zodra de transfer compleet is, worden de Avatars samen met hun bloed naar de stasis box gebracht en via hun warme bloed en moderne software getoond dat ze nog in hun lichamen zitten. Daarna hebben we normaal gezien alle tijd om de Avatars te leren onafhankelijk van hun lichamen te functioneren.” “Prima!”, declameert Vodalus. Met zijn vingertoppen haalt Vodalus zijn arm open. Kleverig bloed druipt er uit. Dokter Ijssel drinkt er lustig van. “Dank u heer”, zegt hij diep buigend. “Start de procedure!”, commandeert Vodalus. Gwendolien is nu in diepe paniek. Dokter Ijssel komt naar haar toe en fluistert: “er is verdoving voorzien, het gaat geen pijn doen.” Gwendolien begrijpt niet hoe ze er in slaagt om in het hoofd van dokter Ijssel te breken, maar ze doet het, en de man grijpt naar zijn hoofd en stort neer. Vodalus lijkt geen vrede meer te nemen met al dit oponthoud. “Genoeg!”, buldert hij, en hij duwt op een knop die twee pompen in werking doen schieten. Gwendolien ziet hoe haar levende bloed door de rubberen buis wordt gepompt. Gwendolien is op van angst en valt bewusteloos. Dit moet het einde zijn... Maar het is geen einde. Plots wordt er een zoute, kleverige, olie-achtige vloeistof via een beker in de dode (?) mond van Gwendolien gedruppeld. Het voelt alsof ze na vrieskoude aan een warm vuur wordt gebracht en daar een glas rum krijgt voorgeschoteld. Ook al is deze ervaring vreemd, na de eerste aarzelende slok drinkt ze uitbundig de rest van de kelk leeg. Stilaan komt het leven (?) tot Gwendolien terug. Een stem ver weg commandeert haar om te kijken. Een stem – die ze even later herkent als de dominerende tenor van die onvergetelijke Vodalus – kijkt haar diep in de ogen. Wat hij zegt lijkt de nieuwe werkelijkheid te worden. Hij zegt twee dingen die blijven hangen: “De behandeling was zachtaardig en voelde erg aangenaam en warm aan, als in slaap vallen in een donzig bed en daarna uitgeslapen en vol levenslust weer wakker worden." "Je voelt dankbaarheid. Dit was een mooi geschenk.” Terwijl het leven (?) steeds duidelijker terug komt tot Gwendolien, keert de stem zich tot anderen in de kamer. “Het is bijna ochtend. Ik ga nu. Breng hen terug naar hun kamer en behandel hen goed. Morgen nacht zal ik terugkeren. We hebben veel werk voor de boeg.” Donderdag 3 september, late namiddag, Gwendolien en Samuel Met moeite werden Gwendolien en Samuel wakker. Ze voelden zich heel erg vreemd. Het was alsof iets wat stilaan vertrouwd was geworden, niet langer aanwezig was. Aan de andere kant leken ze erg te snakken naar… bloed? Ze zagen het bloed pulseren in de aderen van de anderen in de kamer, en konden zich nog net bedwingen om hen te bespringen, toen ze beseften dat het bekenden waren. Magali was er, en Mathias, en beiden herkenden ook de technicus die eerder in de zaal was geweest waar… wat precies was gebeurd? Hun herinnering was verward. Hadden ze een cadeau gekregen of waren ze vervloekt? Ze voelden die indrukwekkende man – Vodalus – ergens in Gent in diepe rust. Verder ging hun aandacht naar andere personen heel ver weg. En het gevoel dat daar bij gepaard ging was… betrokkenheid, of méér, genegenheid??? Donderdag 3 september, late namiddag, iedereen De drie redders helpen Gwendolien en Samuel – Gwendolien weet zijn naam te vertellen en dat hij een directe kozijn is, de zoon van de (voorheen onbekende) zus van hun vader! – rechtop en zetten hen in beweging. Net op tijd, of net te laat, want plots blinken de lichten naar rood en vertelt een vrouwenstem door de speakers “dat het FPC in lockdown gaat in vijf minuten en dat bezoekers zich naar de uitgang moeten reppen”. Vlug volgt het gezelschap Thomas naar de kamer van de beveiliging. Die is leeg, want bewaker Karl, die de vleugel bezette, is eerder al bewusteloos – of erger – neergegaan. Verschillende mensen gaan op zoek in de ruimte. Matthias vindt een schouderholster met een Glock 17 erin (helaas zijn Gwendolien’s patronen nog elders), Gwendolien grijpt een briefje mee van een zekere dokter IJssel aan Karl, Samuel vindt de sleutels van de lockup kastjes en haalt er zijn eigen spullen uit (maar laat die van Gwendolien liggen…), en de anderen morrelen aan de veiligheidsdeur die leidt naar het binnenplein van het FPC. Gelukt! De deur gaat open! Maar… door de regenwolken komt schaars zonlicht gevallen, en dit heeft op Gwendolien en Samuel een schrikbarend effect. Een lichtstraal raakt de hand van Gwendolien, die meteen zwart blakert. Samuel kan zijn primaire doodsangst voor het zonlicht niet weerstaan en schuilt onder een mat. Magali bedekt Gwendolien in alle stoffen die ze kan vinden en weet haar mee naar buiten te nemen, ook al pruttelt zij ernstig tegen. Op dat moment barst de deur open. Daar staan de hoofdbewaker Karl en twee veiligheidsagenten. Karl ziet er erg slecht uit, vanwege de elektriciteit die eerder door hem was gegaan. Maar hij staat terug rechtop en ziet er razend kwaad uit! Samuel heeft geen zin in een rel, en samen met Thomas steken ze hun handen omhoog om zich over te geven. Magali trekt Gwendolien verder naar buiten, maar die weigert plots, om zich los te rukken, terug naar binnen te hollen en zich ook onder de mat te verstoppen. Matthias is wel klaar voor een gevecht, en richt het pistool dat hij vond op de belagers. Dat doet één van hen terugdeinzen. Maar dan gooit Karl zich op Matthias. Er vallen slagen heen en weer. Matthias gebruikt het pistool als knuppel en weet Karl een gerichte slag toe te dienen. Echter, een deel van de wonden herstelt zich! En dan gebeurt iets ongelooflijks: Samuel, die al moeite had om te weerstaan aan de honger, laat zijn controle glippen en zet zijn tanden in de nek van de bewaker, die was afgeleid vanwege het kabaal rechts van hem. Het duurt niet lang vooraleer de man alle tegenstand staakt en zich gedwee laat doen. Matthias heeft niks gezien, die is te druk bezig met zijn eigen handgemeen. Maar Thomas kan eindelijk de doodschrik niet meer aan en zet het op een lopen, naar buiten. Het bloed dat stroomt uit de nek van de eerste bewaker maakt dat Gwendolien’s zelfcontrole het begeeft. Ze gooit zich als een razende op de tweede bewaker en lijkt sneller dan Samuel te willen drinken. Het duurt niet lang vooraleer de twee bewakers hun bewustzijn verliezen door het vele bloedverlies. Magali is teruggekeerd, ziet Matthias en Karl voor zich in gevecht, en slaat hem tegen de slapen. Met de hulp van Gwendolien en Samuel kreunt Karl uiteindelijk ineen, verdwaasd en verdoofd, onder de computerterminals. Maar lange respijt zou men niet hebben! Snelle voetstappen naderden vanuit de gangen, en een traangasgranaat rinkelte de aanpalende gang in. Thomas had eerder al het gezelschap gewezen op de vluchtgang die Vodalus gebruikte om het centrum in en uit te gaan. Helaas was die enkel via Karl’s elektromagnetische kaart toegankelijk. Matthias wachtte echter niet, en vroeg zijn avatar Reinaert om hulp. Hij loste de controle, gaf zich over aan krachten die hij niet begreep, en het stalen luik van de tunnel veranderde in karton – maar niet enkel dat, ook een stuk van de vloer, het tapijt en de muur! En een stekende hoofdpijn vloerde hem bijna. Maar de gang was vrij! En het gezelschap aarzelde niet om erin te duiken, weg van hier! Een eind in de tunnel zag het gezelschap hoe Karl over de rand gebogen riep naar hen. Het kon niet dat hun achtervolgers hen zomaar achterna zouden kunnen! De gezamenlijke krachten van Magali – voor het eerst als enigszins gecontroleerde magie – en Matthias – andermaal in het wilde weg – maakten dat de computers in de kamer boven hen ontploften en ook het plafond van de gang deels naar beneden kwam. Men liep snel weg van deze gekte, dieper de tunnel in. Een kleine kilometer lang namen ze bochten links en rechts. De TL-verlichting had het begeven, maar Gwendolien en Samuel wisten nog redelijk goed te zien en leidden de anderen verder. De familie – nu samen – grepen de gelegenheid aan om te praten over wat er allemaal gaande was, wie ze waren, waar ze heen konden? Meerdere pistes kwamen aan bod: hun contact bij de politie (Jan Van Mechelen), Samuel’s kraakpand in Antwerpen, het huis van de ouders van Magali, Gwendolien en Matthias, het huis van Gwendolien, of toch de heksencommune van de Morrigan familie, waar Samuel was grootgebracht? Men neigde naar de laatste optie, omdat die duidelijk het veiligste was, en uiteindelijk wist Samuel te zien dat hij een sms’je had gekregen van Trees en Hermelijn, dat hem vertelde dat ze ook naar de Ardennen waren getrokken – dat gaf de doorslag! Aan het einde van de tunnel kwam men uit in een kamer, die duidelijk was verbouwd om plaats te maken voor de ingang. Er brandden talloze kaarsen, er waren krijttekeningen aangebracht en er lagen botjes en prullen allerhande in een rituele opstelling waarvan de meer occult lieden van het gezelschap zigeunermagie in zagen. Verder in de kamer neuriede een klein meisje, dat verlegen naar hen keek. Samuel trad voorzichtig naar haar toe, en later naar de anderen in de groep, terwijl ze tal van kleine ritueeltjes en testen leek te doen, en verbluft leek van de resultaten. Maar toen een stem van boven haar riep, vluchtte ze snel weg. Een gezelschap van zigeuners verzamelde zich rond het gebouwtje. Magali, die met haar kennis van Spaans, Frans en Italiaans genoeg noties had van Romaanse talen, verstond in verhakkeld Roemeens bange, opgewonden woorden als “duivels!”. Het was onduidelijk hoe het kleine meisje er precies in slaagde om terug tot bij hen te geraken, maar als bij toverslag wist ze blijkbaar gebruik te maken van een stiller moment om samen met haar broer Marko tot bij het gezelschap te geraken. Marko sprak wel Nederlands, en vertaalde voor zijn zus, die blijkbaar Yasmina heette. Hij vertelde de familie dat Yasmina contact kon maken met de geestenwereld en haar voorouders en had begrepen dat ze een rol te spelen hadden ver voorbij dit moment. Men moest hier weg, vooraleer de zigeunerclan ertoe zou komen om hen over te leveren aan Vodalus, die op weg zou zijn! En zo gebeurde: op een onbewaakt moment kort na zonsondergang (een moment dat volgens Yasmina heel even veilig was voor Gwendolien en Samuel, maar al snel niet meer, omdat Vodalus zou ontwaken en hen op het spoor komen), leidde het tweetal hen door het kamp richting de haven, waar een gammele boot op hen wachtte. Yasmina gaf hen nog elk een amulet van oud kinderspeelgoed, botjes en kroonkurkjes. “Dat zou de boze geesten op afstand houden!”. Op de boot, die vaarde richting een plaats waar Yasmina’s sympathisanten voor hen een oud busje hadden voorzien, contacteerde Vodalus Gwendolien en Samuel, elk afzonderlijk, in hun hoofden, met de vraag waar ze heen waren gegaan? Hij smeekte hen om terug te keren, “want ik heb jullie nog zoveel te bieden!” Maar beiden vroegen om tijd om alles even op een rijtje te zetten. Samuel merkte dat Yasmina’s amulet zijn link met Vodalus leek te breken, maar Gwendolien wou “van dat vieze ding” niks weten. En zo geschiedde het dat het viertal in een oud zigeunerbusje onderweg was richting hun (voor drie van hen) onbekende familie, op zoek naar antwoorden en houvast... Agenda * vrijdag 4 september: plan over de toekomst van HuvAK op een stafvergadering voor te leggen